


Sleep Paralysis

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Past:Bruce receives help from his nightmares from an unexpected source.





	Sleep Paralysis

He knew he should have gone to bed earlier. He hasn’t been getting the best sleep too tired from the recent missions not to mention the woman who used the blue haze on the Avengers. She has been on his mind since the incident. She hadn’t reached out to him but he can’t force people to talk to him or seek help. They have to do it on their own. Still not being able to sleep has made him a little cranky and increased his headaches. It’s not a good combination.

He squirms on his bed sweat soaking his sheets. He can’t wake up from his nightmares. He’s trapped and too exhausted to jolt himself awake.  
“Honey it’s time to get up.” Whispers Rebecca shaking Bruce on the shoulder in his bed. She looks towards the door and still hears her husband snoring. That’s a good sign.

“Mom?” He asks rubbing his eyes grabbing his glasses from the nightstands. “It’s still dark out.”

“Sweetie be quiet we have to go.” She grabs his hand as he gets his slippers on.

“Where are we going. No can’t forget him,” he says reaching back for his stuffed animal. He grabs the animal and follows his mother.

“Baby you have to be quiet now. We’re going to your aunt Susan’s,” she whispers heart pounding as she heads for the front door. She looks around and doesn’t spot her husband. She quietly opens the door and walks out closing it softly.

A pair of eyes open.

Rebecca rushes towards the car holding Bruce’s hand terrified. Bruce looks up at his mom scared. She’s never looked this scared even when daddy hit her.

“REBECCA!” Shouts his father from the doorway.

Rebecca turns around freezing. Bruce looks up at her still holding her hand. He hugs his animal worried. 

“Get in the car.” She says letting his hand go before stepping in front of her son. Bruce listens to his mother and gets in the backseat closing the door. He looks through the window as his father yells at his mother again.

“You come back in the house.” His father yells walking towards them both.

“No. I’m done, Brian.” Her hands shake as he gets closer and closer. She backs up toward the car.

“I married you. I own you.” He says pointing his finger at her.

“No, you don’t. Just leave us alone. It’s what you wanted.” She says upset running towards the driver’s side. She doesn’t make it in time.

“You’re mine.” He yells grabbing her back. She screams kicking her legs in the air as he holds her back. He can’t stand the screaming. She won’t just shut up. He begins to shake her as she cries.   
She still won’t shut up. He grabs her by the head stroking her hair as she sobs.

“Quiet.” He slams her head against the pavement over and over and over again until she’s still. Bruce can’t speak can only stare in shock.

His father looks down at his bloody hands and the no longer living Mrs. Banner. He sees Bruce sobbing in the car and glares at him. “Monster this is all your fault.”

The dream blurs away bleeding into another memory he could do without.

Bruce’s mother was dead. She was dead. Gone forever.

Bruce walks in behind his father holding back tears. He had already gotten hit for crying earlier he doesn’t want another hit. He walks away from his father once inside the house. He gets a few feet before  
“Monster you need to pay. You did this to me. You killed your mother.” He takes off his belt staring at his son. He walks towards him.

“Daddy what are you doing?” He asks as his father comes closer. His father strokes his arm softly looking into his eyes.

“You have her eyes,” he says smiling for a moment before his face crumbles and he’s gripping Bruce by the arm. He pushes him down to the ground holding Bruce head against the floor.

“No stop daddy stop!” He screams as the fog turns bright red. Bruce sees the rain in his dream turn to blood. He just wants to wake up but he can’t it’s like if Hulk was holding him back those two years. He can’t wake up.

Fuck school. He’s never going back there again. Those assholes don’t understand anything. Not even his teachers defended him. They just watched it happen. Said it would build character it would correct him. He doesn’t need to be corrected. He knows that! Aunt Susan said he was fine the way he is. He even…it doesn’t matter he never wants to go to school again.

“Aunt Susan I don’t want to go to school anymore,” he says entering the house. He quickly makes his way towards the stairs.

“Why not- oh my gosh your face,” she says getting up from the couch. He flinches when she mentions his face. His hands shake as he places them on the stair rail.

“Can’t I be homeschooled? I don’t fit in there. Please.” He begs her.

“Bruce what happened,” she asks reaching to touch the bruise around his eye.

“I don’t want to talk about it!”

Bruce feels his face burning as he climbs up the stairs. His aunt follows after him and enters his room.

“Bruce, what happened? You can tell me anything,” she says sitting on his bed as he cries. She waits for him to speak and instead is shocked when he hugs.

“Please send me to a new school please Aunt Susan.” He sobs on her as she rubs his back trying to calm him down. She’s at a loss. She doesn’t know how to help her Bruce and rubs his back letting him cry on her lap.

“Fuck,” Bruce says drenched in sweat finally awake or what feels like awake. He looks around the familiar room and tries to move and can’t. He looks left and right wondering if he is being held down but there’s no evidence of that. He’s experiencing sleep paralysis and sees some dark demon like creature at his feet.

“Fuck,” he says more in his mind than the ability to move his lips or anything on his body.

“Bad nightmares?” He hears the comforting rumble of Hulk in his mind.

“More like memories…sorry, Hulk.” He thinks closing his eyes. He does not want to see that dark demon creature on his legs. He needs to wake up fully and tries to concentrate on moving his toes anything to get rid of the hallucination.

“No need for sorry. Hulk there,” Hulk says softly.

“What?” Bruce asks shocked. Hulk was there? He…he wasn’t even a thought yet or was he?

“Hulk there. Always Hulk. Always there…Banner need good memories,” he grumbles. 

Bruce snorts out a laugh in his mind. They’re going to talk more about how Hulk has his memories and was always there later but right now he’s done for the night he just wants to sleep peacefully for two hours is that so much to ask?

“Huh yeah, but where are they?”

“I find,” Hulk says before thinking. It takes a while but soon enough he is sharing a memory of Bruce and his mother. “Mother nice.”

“Yeah…yeah she was,” he says falling asleep as Hulk shows him a memory of his mother or their mother in the garden teaching him about plants.


End file.
